Antibodies represent a growing class of biotherapeutic drugs in the pharmaceutical market and in development for a variety of indications. Unlike a small molecules, biologics are actually a mixture of isoforms all of which are contain the same peptide backbone, but differ in modifications and which may have a range of pharmacokinetic, pharmacodymanic or safety profiles. It is therefore important to routinely monitor product quality. Antibodies are glycoproteins which contain at least one variably occupied N-glycosylation site. N-glycosylation in antibody therapeutics is thought to influence pharmacokinetics and structural integrity of the molecule (Krapp, Mimura et al. 2003).